


Onmyōji - Księżniczka z zamku Himeji

by Dobromir



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, Magic, Medieval Japan, Oni, Romance, Vampires, Youkai, exorcist, onmyōji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobromir/pseuds/Dobromir
Summary: XIV wieczna Japonia. Świat w którym zjawiska nadprzyrodzone są dla ludzi codziennością, a Oni i Youkai czają się na każdym kroku.Pewnej, burzliwej nocy, strudzona podróżniczka postanawia schronić się w pobliskim zamku potężnego rodu, który rządzi okolicznymi ziemiami. Podejmując tę decyzję, rudzielec nie zdaje sobie sprawy, iż będzie miała ona przełomowe znaczenie w jej życiu.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Kousaka Honoka





	Onmyōji - Księżniczka z zamku Himeji

Wieczorne niebo było ciemne niczym smoła. Przez pchane silnymi podmuchami wiatru czarne chmury prześwitywał czerwony niczym krew księżyc, a wichura sprawiała, iż drzewa w lesie kołysały się na lewo i prawo powodując straszny szum. Zafrasowany jeździec spojrzał w niebo, następnie rozejrzał się po lesie, po czym westchnął ciężko. Skąpany we krwi Tsukuyomi zawsze zwiastuje nieszczęścia. Choroby, kataklizmy i... zwiększoną aktywność Oni i Youkai. Na dotarcie do miasta przed nocą wędrowiec nie miał szans, zostanie zaś w lesie niechybnie oznaczało starcie z jakimś demonem. Podróżniczka wyciągnęła mapę i zastanowiła się chwilę. Skoro obie te opcje odpadały, została ostatnia - zamek pobliskiego daimyo. Siedziba szlachetnego i możnego rodu Ayase. Wędrowczyni unikała arystokracji. W końcu jej ostatnie spotkanie z możnymi niemal nie skończyło się dla niej śmiercią... ale teraz nie miała wyboru. Jeździec cmoknął, spiął konia i pognał w kierunku zamku.

Pół godziny później, kobieta gnała ciemnym lasem w stronę zamku, którego zarys widać już było z dala. Była zadowolona, iż spędzi tę posępną noc spokojnie, wśród ludzi. Jakże się myliła. Ta noc, nie miała okazać się taka.

„Nie zbliżaj się, potworze!”.

I tyle z odpoczynku, westchnął obieżyświat. I tak miał szczęście, że zajechał tak daleko bez jakichkolwiek problemów. Widać nadszedł czas działania. Wędrowczyni zeskoczyła z wierzchowca, nakazała mu na siebie czekać, po czym pobiegła w stronę okrzyków.

„N-nie zbl-liżaj się! S-stój, albo cię zabiję!”.

Podróżniczka dotarła na polanę na której dostrzegła młodą wojowniczkę z mieczem w dłoni naprzeciwko _demona_. Miała długie, ciemnoniebieskie włosy spięte w koński ogon, ciemne hakama, oraz niebieskie haori z herbem rodu. Było ciemno, ale scena była dobrze widoczna dzięki ognisku. Kobieta chciała przerwać nadchodzące starcie, ale nie zdążyła. Niebieskowłosa wykonała pewne i szybkie cięcie w poprzek potwora, które nie wyrządziło mu wszakże krzywdy. Wojowniczka zdumiała się w pierwszej chwili, ale trwało to tylko moment. Błyskawicznie cofała się przed zbliżającą się _bestią_ i uniosła miecz ku górze, chcąc zapewne wykonać kolejny atak. Niestety w trakcie czynności, musiała o coś zahaczyć, bądź poślizgnąć się, gdyż runęła na ziemię głową do tyłu z krótkim okrzykiem zdziwienia. Obieżyświat otworzył szeroko oczy z zaniepokojeniem, bojąc się o los pechowego szermierza, po czym ruszył pośpiesznie na polanę aby sprawdzić, co się dokładnie stało arystokratce. W przeciwieństwie do rannej wojowniczki wiedział, że przypominający ludzką postać z dymu Yokai, En'enra nie jest niebezpieczny. Jeździec przypuszczał wręcz, iż chciał przestrzec kobietę przed niebezpieczeństwami zostawania w nocnej głuszy.

Podróżniczka wzięła w ramiona ranną kobietę, sprawdzając jej stan. Ku jej uldze, niebieskowłosa oddychała, nie doszło więc do najgorszego. Niepokoiła natomiast rana z tyłu głowy, z której sączyła się krew. Kobieta szybko wyciągnęła z podróżnej torby opatrunek, który posmarowała maścią, po czym owinęła nim głowę arystokratki. Zadowolona ze swego dzieła, zwróciła się następnie do En'enra. „Wygląda na to, iż ją wystraszyłeś”. Powiedziała łagodnym tonem do Youkai. „Dziękuję ci, że chciałeś się nią zaopiekować. Teraz jednak, sama się nią zajmę”. Puściła oko do bytu nadnaturalnego i wzięła młodą wojowniczkę w ramiona. Nim odeszła, zobaczyła jeszcze, jak En'enra skłania się jej lekko, po czym znika w ognisku. Powiadają, iż ten Youkai objawia się tyko ludziom o czystych sercach. Jeśli to prawda, to znaczyłoby, iż oboje są dobrymi ludźmi. Wagabunda spojrzała w twarz nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Wiele wspomnień momentalnie przepłynęło jej przez umysł, a na sercu zrobiło jej się ciepło. Nie było jednak czasu na wspominki. Tej nocy, las był szczególnie niebezpieczny, a dziedziczka szlachetnego rodu Sonoda potrzebowała opieki. Czas naglił.

Wędrowczyni powróciła do wierzchowca, zapakowała delikatnie szlachciankę na konia, po czym dosiadła rumaka i ruszyła z powrotem, tym razem już wolno do rezydencji. Dziękowała Bogom, iż wierzchowcowi nic się nie stało. Inaczej sama musiałaby nieść kobietę do zamku...

* * *

Była już noc, gdy jeździec z nieprzytomną kobietą dotarł do rezydencji rodowej klanu Ayase. Ta zaś robiła wielkie wrażenie rozmachem i przepychem. Podróżniczka nie miała jednak czasu na podziwianie zamczyska. Nie tylko chciała znaleźć się w bezpiecznych murach twierdzy, ale również musiała ratować nieprzytomną dziewczynę.

„Któż idzie?!”.

Usłyszała zapytanie zapewne dowódcy warty, który to w asyście dwójki samurajów wyszedł jej na spotkanie.

„Kimże jesteś!?”

Usłyszała ponowne zapytanie. Naprzeciw niej stała trójka cokolwiek przerażonych wojowniczek. Nie dziwiła im się wszakże. Ta noc niepokoiła nawet ją, a co dopiero powiedzieć o tych, którzy nie posiedli wiedzy tajemnej? Dla nich to noc iście piekielna.

„Zawiadomcie swą Panią, bądź dowódcę straży, iż jest ze mną szlachetna Sonoda Umi i potrzebuje pomocy. Szybko”. Odpowiedziała spokojnie.

Na te słowa samuraje zmieszali się. Widać było, iż znali to imię.

„Szlachetna Sonoda Umi... czy wszystko z nią w porządku?”. Zapytała zlękniona dowódczyni straży bramy.

Jeździec przygryzł wargę. W ten sposób, niczego nie osiągnie. „Prowadź do swej Pani”. Powiedziała ponownie, tym razem bardziej stanowczo.

„Jak śmiesz przybłędo! Jeszcze słowo i zginiesz!”. Odpowiedziała wojowniczka, po czym ona oraz jej dwie podwładne wyciągnęły katany.

Podróżniczka westchnęła. Wyglądało na to, iż bez walki się nie obędzie. Miała oczywiście miecz z sobą, ale nie chciała bezsensownie przelewać krwi. Dlatego też, zdecydowała się na magię. Talizmany z zaklęciami obezwładniającymi powinny wystarczyć, zawyrokowała. Później, nadejdzie czas na tłumaczenia. Teraz, najważniejsze było zadbanie o bezpieczeństwo Umi. Sięgnęła po kartki papieru z zaklęciami, lecz ich nie użyła.

„Co tu się dzieje!?”. Na scenę wkroczyła kolejna wojowniczka. Czarnowłosa kobieta o turkusowych oczach, z pieprzykiem nieopodal ust. Miała zdobne haori z herbem rodowym, co świadczyło, iż jest kimś ważnym. Towarzyszyła jej rudowłosa wojowniczka o karmazynowych oczach. Ona również miała haori z herbem rodowym. „Kim jesteś i czego chcesz!?”.

Wędrowiec nadął policzki, po czym odezwał się. „Uratowałam szlachetną Sonodę Umi przed Youkai. Niestety, w trakcie zdarzenia została ranna i potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy”. Po skończeniu, obserwowała tylko, jak wśród pięciu kobiet wybucha panika. A więc czekali na nią, zawyrokowała.

„Szlachetna Sonoda!? Tędy szybko, uczona Nishikino Maki się nią zajmie!”. Powiedziała ciemnowłosa, po czym dwójka strażniczek zdjęła nieprzytomną dziewczynę z konia i zaniosła ją do zamku.

Podróżniczka odetchnęła z ulgą. Przynajmniej jeden problem z głowy, pomyślała.

„A ty kim jesteś?”. Zapytała rudowłosa szlachcianka, która towarzyszyła czarnej.

Wędrowczyni zamyśliła się, po czym odpowiedziała. „Nikim. Ot, zwykłą podróżniczką, która miała szczęście uratować potrzebującą w drodze. Jeśli mi pozwolisz, Pani, przenocuję u Was, po czym ruszę w dalszą drogę”.

Dla turkusowookiej arystokratki to najwyraźniej nie była wystarczająca odpowiedź. „Jak śmiesz! Natychmiast podaj mi swe imię!”.

Jeździec ciężko westchną. A więc jednak bez walki się nie obejdzie, pomyślała. Miała jednak szczęście.

„Szlachetna Kurosawa, nie godzi się tak traktować gości. Szczególnie, gdy niosą oni nam tak wspaniały dar jak szlachetna Sonoda Umi”.

Wędrowiec spojrzał na kolejną już osobę, która przybyła do bramy. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, była to kapłanka. Miała fioletowe włosy spięte w dwa warkocze i turkusowe oczy. Na jej przybycie, pozostałe osoby skłoniły się jednocześnie, po czym wspomniana Kurosawa odpowiedziała. „Wybacz, czcigodna Nozomi. Nie chciałam nikogo urazić”. Po czym cofnęła się.

„Strudzona podróżniczko, czy zaszczycisz nas swoją obecnością?”. Zapytała grzecznie, skłoniwszy się.

Wędrowczyni odetchnęła. Wreszcie będzie mogła odpocząć. „Z przyjemnością, czcigodna Nozomi, prowadź”.

Po tych słowach, cała czwórka udała się do głównej hali w zamku. Idąc przez dziedziniec, wędrowczyni czuła niepokój. Jak zareaguje Pani zamku, gdy ją spotka? Czy rozpozna ją po tylu latach? A jeśli tak, to czy będzie wściekła? W końcu nie widziały się przez przeszło siedem lat... kobieta westchnęła cicho. To już siedem długich lat. I pomyśleć, iż gdy umykała ze stolicy, była ledwie czternastoletnim dzieciakiem. Miała szczęście, iż udało jej się przeżyć. No, szczęście i te odrobinę umiejętności, które przekazały jej mistrzyni i...

Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją otwarcie wrót do głównej sali w zamku oraz zapowiedź przybycia niespodziewanego gościa. Podróżniczka stanęła w środku sali pełnej ludzi. Patrząc po strojach, było tu pełno szlachciców i wojowników. To nie była zwykła noc, zawyrokowała. Gdyby tylko tak bardzo nie uciekała od świata wielkiej polityki i możnych, to zapewne wiedziałaby, co się teraz dzieje. Cóż, stało się. Za moment i tak się wszystko wyjaśni.

Wędrowczyni odziana w prostą, pomarańczową szatę z torbą po boku i mieczem na plecach stanęła pośrodku sali, po czym skłoniła się dwornie pani zamku, która siedziała naprzeciwko niej. „Dziękuję, szlachetna Ayase Eri za gościnę! Mam nadzieję, iż moje towarzystwo nie sprawi problemów pani tych ziem”.

Pozdrowienie przebiegło zgodnie z zasadami etykiety dworskiej, ale po sali przebiegł pomruk niezadowolenia. Powodem zapewne był zaś fakt, iż gość nie miał ani herbu rodowego, ani szat kapłańskich, co oznaczało, iż musiał wywodzić się z klasy niższej. Szlachta zdecydowanie nie lubiła, gdy ci stojący niżej w hierarchii, spoufalali się z nimi. Nawet, gdy znali ceremoniał. Pewien wyjątek stanowiło bajecznie bogate kupiectwo, o którego wsparcie zabiegali nawet najmożniejsi, ale przybyła do niego nie należała.

Dla władczyni tych ziem, nie miało to wszakże większego znaczenia. Nie, gdy zobaczyła twarz wędrowca. Jej piękne rysy twarzy. Łagodne, niebieskie oczy, oraz rude włosy, które wypadały spod czapy. Ten widok powodował u arystokratki szybsze bicie serca. Czuła, jakby cofnęła się w czasie do tych beztroskich lat dzieciństwa, które spędziła na cesarskim dworze. Przygryzła wargę i zacisnęła pięści w geście gniewu na los, który zdawał się z niej kpić. „Jak się nazywasz, szlachetny gościu?”. Zapytała łagodnie. „Jesteśmy Ci wielce wdzięczni za ocalenie naszej, drogiej przyjaciółki Sonody Umi”.

Stojący naprzeciwko Ayase rudzielec otworzył usta, ale w pierwszej chwili nie odpowiedział. Obrócił się tylko po sali, po czym już pewniej odparł. „Nazywam się Homura Hosaka, szlachetna pani”, po czym powtórnie skłonił się blondwłosej możnej, o jasnoniebieskich oczach.

„Pani Hosoka. Dołącz proszę do nas i opowiedz nam, jak to się stało, iż ocaliłaś szlachetną Umi”. Rzekła daimyo, po czym wskazała jej miejsce u swego boku.

Homura odpowiedziała skinieniem, po czym podeszła do stołu i usiadła po prawej stronie Daimyo, budząc tym pomruk niezadowolenia na sali. Było to bowiem wielkie wyróżnienie i mało kto go do tej pory dostąpił. „Natknęłam się na Umi... szlachetną Sonodę w drodze do zamku. Wojowniczka napotkała w swej podróży Youkai, En'enra...”.

„Demona? I udało wam się umknąć?”. Zapytała zaciekawiona blondynka.

„ En'enra nie jest złym duchem. Przeciwnie, objawia się tylko tym z czystym sercem. Zazwyczaj niosąc im pomoc”. Powiedziała Miko. Będąc szamanką, Toujou Nozomi posiadła wiedzę tajemną i doskonale rozumiała świat nadprzyrodzony.

Eri spojrzała z wdzięcznością w stronę swej przyjaciółki, po czym odezwała się do rudzielca. „A więc jesteś szlachetną osobą, Pani Hosako”. Ayase nie mogła oderwać wzroku od rudzielca. Jej twarz była zbyt znajoma. Zbyt nostalgiczna, zbyt pociągająca.

Homura mimowolnie pogłaskała tył głowy, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. „Cóż, cieszy mnie komplement od tak uroczej osoby, jak czcigodna Eri”. Szybko jednak zreflektowała się, widząc psotny uśmiech na ustach szamanki.

„Widzę, iż nasza droga Hosaka wyraźnie uległa wdziękom naszej, czcigodnej Pani, Eri. Nie dziwię się, oczywiście”. Powiedziała z szerokim uśmieszkiem Nozomi, po czym dodała. „Widzę również, iż te uczucia nie są jednostronne”.

„N-Nozomi!? Przestań wypowiadać te, niestworzone rzeczy!”. Wybełkotała cicho Daimyo. Jej policzki oblał rumieniec, a rzucany z ukosa wzrok w stronę Hosaki sprawiał, iż Toujou trafiła w dziesiątkę.

A więc tak wygląda miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, pomyślała kapłanka widząc, jak jej pani i wędrowczyni rumienią się szalenie i udają, iż nie są sobą zainteresowane. Wielka szkoda, iż Hosaka nie jest szlachetnie urodzona. Te bufony z tytułami nigdy nie pozwolą Eri pojąć jej za żonę nawet, jeśli w jej oczach, tych dwoje jest sobie przeznaczone. Jako miko, Nozomi po prostu to wiedziała.

„Hm. Widzę, iż już zdecydowałaś, czcigodna Nozomi, za kogo wyjdzie moja siostra”. Odezwała się hardo młoda blondynka, która nie miała nawet dwudziestu lat. „Jestem Ayase Alisa i nie myśl sobie, iż pozwolę, by ma czcigodna siostra wdała się w skandaliczny związek z kimś, kogo nawet nie zna”.

Rudzielec zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Pamiętał ją z czasów dzieciństwa. Zawsze była blisko siostry i... darzyła wielkim szacunkiem jej niebieskowłosą przyjaciółkę. Kobieta odetchnęła głęboko, po czym powiedziała z zawadiackim uśmiechem, „Hmm. Widzę, iż chcesz decydować o tym, kogo poślubi twa siostra, choć sama pałasz uczuciem do Umi”.

Ta uwaga, rozbawiła wyraźnie Toujou, która naturalnie wiedziała o uczuciach młodszej Ayase. Ta straszna noc mogła się jeszcze okazać całkiem przyjemna, uznała. Chwilę później jednak zmieniła zdanie. Ta energia, którą wyczuła, była złowroga i śmierdziała śmiercią. Nozomi wstała i miała już iść w stronę z której ją poczuła, gdy nagle Hosaka wystrzeliła niczym z procy we wspomnianym kierunku. Nozomi podniosła brew. Kim była Homura?

Hosaka poczuła tę straszną energię nagle. Jej odór zwiastował kres życia, a co gorsze, dochodził z miejsca, gdzie wcześniej zaniesiono Umi. Kobieta otworzyła oczy szeroko z przerażenia. Życie jej przyjaciółki było zagrożone. Tym razem nie był to przyjazny Youkai, a demoniczny Oni. Wystrzeliła ku korytarzowi skąd czuła odrażającą moc, nie zważając na pytania, krzyki i groźby zebranych. Biegła korytarzami i schodami ku złowrogiej sile, przerażona o życie bursztynowookiej przyjaciółki. Wreszcie dotarła na miejsce. Przed drzwiami stała samuraj z naginatą. Hosaka wiedziała jednak, iż nie jest to wojowniczka, Już nie. Czuła bowiem od niej nieznośny odór śmierci. Ghul zawyrokowała. A więc winowajcą jest kyuketsuki – wampir. Ruszyła tylko, gdy ghul zwrócił się w jej stronę. Uniósł niezgrabnie naginatę, przygotowując się do zadania cięcia. Te jednak nie nadeszło. Homura potraktowała go błyskawicznym kopem, posyłając go na ziemię, po czym wykonała ruch poprzeczny niczym cięcie dłonią z palcami wskazującym i środkowym, pomiędzy którymi znajdował się talizman, recytując. „Shikima Zessatsu Nyou Ritsuryou!”. Nieszczęsna bestia nagle została związana zaklęciem. Kobieta nie przejmując się już spętanym stworzeniem, pospiesznie otworzyła drzwi do sali.

W komnacie medyka, ujrzała jak czarnowłosa kobieta siedzi na łóżku i pochyla się nad jej, przyjaciółką. Nie było czasu, uznała. Nie mogła sięgnąć po magię nie narażając Umi na obrażenia. Dlatego też zdecydowała się na użycie swojego pogromcy demonów. Szybkim szusem doskoczyła naprzód i zgrabnym ruchem wyciągnęła miecz z pochwy na plecach, dokonując cięcia z góry. Nie dopadła jednak istoty. Wampirzyca, którą już poznała, Kurosawa, umknęła przed śmiercią ponosząc tylko lekkie obrażenia. Teraz zaś stała przy oknie i patrzyła gniewnie na przybyszkę.

Homura spojrzała na Sonode. Arystokratka była blada i miała ślady na szyi. Jeszcze chwila, a mogłaby stać się ghulem. Na tą myśl, rudzielcem wstrząsnął gniew. „Zapłacisz mi za skrzywdzenie Umi!”. Krzyknęła.

W odpowiedzi, Dia tylko szelmowsko uśmiechnęła się. „Doprawdy? Zatem chodź!”. I wyskoczyła z okna. Hosaka chciała za nią ruszyć, ale miała do uratowania swą przyjaciółkę. Ją i tę uczoną, która się nią zajmowała. Nishikino Maki, tak bodaj się nazywała. Szybko podbiegła do nieruszającej się kobiety o szkarłatnych włosach. Bała się, iż jest już zbyt późno, ale musiała spróbować. Wyciągnęła z torby zawiniątko z pewną mieszanką, włożyła ją sobie do ust, aby ją przerzuć, po czym otworzyła usta medyk i ją pocałowała... a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało dla dziewczyny, która właśnie stanęła w drzwiach.

„C-co ttu się dzieje?!”. Krzyknęła tylko, cała się czerwieniąc. Jej mistrzyni wysłała ją tutaj, aby wspomogła gościa jej pani, a nie oglądać, jak Homura namiętnie całuje szlachetną Maki.

Rudzielec w końcu skończył podawać lekarstwo medyczce. Gdyby tego nie zrobił doustnie, to był pewny, iż ta zginęłaby. Zdawało jej się, iż słyszy krzyk. Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi i zobaczyła młodą szamankę. Miła szare włosy i niebieskie oczy. Była młoda, zapewne zaledwie nastolatka, choć niebieskooka musiała przyznać, iż była piękna. „Kim jesteś?”. Zapytała zmieszana, przekrzywiając głowę.

„Nazywam się Watanabe You i zostałam wysłana przez moją mistrzynię, czcigodną Toujou Nozomi, aby cię wesprzeć, czcigodna Hom...”

„Mów mi Hosaka, You. Będzie szybciej”. Weszła jej w słowo, łagodnie uśmiechając się.

„Zatem Hosaka. Czemu całowałaś uczoną Nishikino Maki?”.

„Całowałam? Całowałam! Ja tylko podałam jej lek!”. Odpowiedziała Homura.

„Lek? Poprzez pocałunek?”. Odpowiedziała drwiąco szamanka.

„Została ugryziona przez wampirzycę! Gdybym nie zadziałała szybko, umarłaby i zmieniła się w ghula”. Odpowiedział nadymając policzki rudzielec.

„Wampirzyce?”. Zapytała zaskoczona siwowłosa.

„Tak. Ugryzła również Umi, ale przerwałam jej. To jedna ze szlachcianek. Czarnowłosa kobieta o nazwisku Kurosawa”.

„Szlachetna Kurosawa Dia?! Nie może być”. Wydukała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

„A jednak”.

„C-co tu się dzieje?”. Zapytała, najwyraźniej wracająca do siebie Nishikino. Widać było, iż utrata krwi mocno odbiła się na kobiecie. Oszołomiona cyrulik otworzyła szeroko oczy widząc przed sobą wpatrujące się w nią niebieskie oczy, po czym bezceremonialnie zdzieliła kobietą otwartą ręką w twarz. „C-czego chcesz?!”.

„I tyle z wdzięczności”. Powiedziała rozczarowana kobieta, masując obolały policzek. „Jestem Homura Hosaka i uratowałam cię przed wampirzycą”.

„Co to za brednie!? Powiedziała fioletowooka uczona i próbowała się podnieść, ale nie dała rady. Ze dziwieniem stwierdziła bowiem, iż zwyczajnie nie ma siły. „Co do?”.

„Gdy wampir wyssie krew z człowieka, ten traci energię. Zaraz na to zaradzimy. Abira Unken Sowaka, Abira Unken Sowaka, Abira Unken Sowaka...”.

Nishikino ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, iż wraca jej energia. A więc rudzielec mógł mieć rację. To mógł być wampir. Jeśli jednak to prawda, to znaczyłoby, iż zawdzięcza jej życia. Spojrzała na skupioną twarz podróżniczki i zaczerwieniła się. „Nani sore Imi wakannai!”, wypaliła, wstała i podeszła do Umi sprawdzić, co z nią.

„To chyba na tyle tutaj. Muszę porozmawiać z Twoją mistrzynią i panią, You”. Ayase i Toujou muszą się dowiedzieć, iż w zamku grasuje córa nocy. Ona zaś, musi zapolować Na Kurosawę, która stanowi zagrożenie dla Eri i Umi.

„Zatem chodźmy, Hosaka. Ma mistrzyni z chęcią wysłucha, co do powiedzenia ma egzorcystka”, You kiwnęła głową i poprowadziła wagabundę do komnat Daimyo.

Przed wejściem do prywatnych Pokoi Ayase Eri stało troje wojowników. Najniższa z nich, pomarańczowowłosa kobieta o szkarłatnych oczach, zatrzymała je. „Narobiłaś zamieszania, Homura”. Powiedziała niejako z uznaniem, szeroko się uśmiechając.

Adresatka tych słów tylko lekko zachichotała, gładząc się po tyle głowy. „Nie było moją intencją, sprawiać kłopoty”.

„Chodźcie ze mną. Szlachetna Ayase Eri i czcigodna Toujou Nozomi oczekują na was. Swoją drogą, jestem dowódcą zamkowej straży, nazywam się Takami Chika”. Powiedziała wojowniczka i poprowadziła dwójkę szamanek przed oblicze swej ani.

W urządzonej z przepychem sali znajdowały się trzy kobiety siedzące w pozycji seiza. daimyo i kapłanka raczyły się zieloną herbatą, zaś trzecia z nich, kobieta o ciemnoniebieskich włosach i oczach, opowiadała im jakąś historię. Najpewniej zabawną, gdyż wszystkie trzy się radośnie uśmiechały.

„Nasza zguba odnalazła się” powiedziała Takami, po czym wskazała na podróżniczkę.

Na te słowa, trzy kobiety spojrzały w ich stronę. You i Chika podobnie jak pozostałe kobiety, usiadły w seiza. Hosaka była jedyną, która klapnęła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w pozycji agura.

„Wreszcie będziemy mogli porozmawiać szczerze, Hosaka”. Powiedziała Nozomi, szczerząc się do dziewczyny. „Wiemy już, iż nie jesteś zwykłym wędrowcem, a onmyoji – egzorcystką. Wyczułaś tą samą, odrażającą siłę co ja i uznałaś, iż musisz ją zniszczyć. Zatem, z czym mamy do czynienia? I czy udało Ci się z nią rozprawić?”.

Homura nie była zdziwiona faktem, iż Nozomi zorientowała się, kim jest. Tylko nieliczni wyczuwają energie ki. Ci nieliczni zostają szamanami i pogromcami zarazem. Najwyraźniej czcigodna Toujou Nozomi była jedną z nich.

Brązowowłosa kobieta zbliżyła się i podała przybyłym czarki z zieloną herbatą, skłoniła się, następnie powtórzyła gest w kierunku Pani zamku i miko, po czym wyszła. Widać było, iż Ayase i Toujou nie chcą, aby tę rozmowę słyszeli ludzie spoza wąskiego grona.

„Naszym przeciwnikiem jest kyuketsuki – wampirzyca. Znacie ją, to Kurosawa Dia. Przybyłam na miejsce, gdy wypiła już krew z uczonej Nishikino Maki i wgryza się w szlachetną Sonodę Umi. Niestety uciekła, a ruszyć w pościg nie mogłam. Musiałam ratować ugryzione, inaczej stałyby się ghulami jak ta nieszczęsna samurai”. Homura zdała raport z przebiegu wydarzeń.

„To prawda. Musiałam oczyścić biedną wojowniczkę”. Dodała Watanabe.

„A więc wampirzyca umknęła”. Powiedziała zamyślona Nozomi. „To, iż potrafiła się tak skutecznie ukrywać oznacza, iż jest potężna. Ugryzione Maki i Umi zaś, że nie cofnie się przed niczym”.

„Skoro nawet Ty mistrzyni, jej nie przejrzałaś, to znaczy, że musiała żerować poza zamkiem. Co więc sprawiło, iż odważyła się uderzyć teraz?”. Spytała zaciekawiona Watanabe.

„You, dzisiejsza pełnia księżyca jest szczególna. Gdy Tsukuyomi spływa krwią, bramy Kimon stają otworem, a Oni i Youkai popadają w swoisty stan euforii. Stają się znacznie śmielsze w kontaktach z ludźmi”. Odpowiedziała jej rudowłosa egzorcystka.

„To prawda, Hosaka. Tej nocy wiele demonów przyniesie ludziom śmierć. Szczęśliwie, tobie udało się uratować dwoje naszych drogich przyjaciół”. Toujou zwróciła pełen uznania wzrok w stronę wędrowczyni. „Czy pomożesz nam zgładzić tego Oni?”.

Adresatka zerknęła jej w oczy, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie na blondynkę. Wampirzyca może w końcu obrócić się przeciwko Eri, a do tego, ona nie może dopuścić. „Tak Nozomi, możecie na mnie liczyć”.

„Zatem postanowione. You będzie ci asystować”. Odpowiedziała zadowolona miko.

„Ja mistrzyni?!”. Zdziwiła się siwowłosa. Była tyleż zaskoczona, co podekscytowana.

„Ależ oczywiście. Masz talent i umiejętności. Potrzeba ci tylko doświadczenia. Hosaka ci w tym pomoże”.

„Zatem ruszajmy!”. Rzekła entuzjastycznie Homura. „Szlachetna Ayase Eri, Chika, Nozomi”. Skłoniła się trójce i chciała już wyjść, została jednak zatrzymana przez panią zamku Himeji.

„Bądź ostrożna, Hon – Hosaka”. Niemal się przejęzyczyła. Dla blondynki to rudowłosa dziewczyna o promiennych, niebieskich oczach była tak uderzająco podobna do jej bliskiej przyjaciółki z przeszłości, iż obawiała się o jej życie.

„Nie martw się szlachetna Eri, nic mi nie będzie. Wrócę!”. Homura uśmiechnęła się do niej pogodnie, po czym ruszyła pewnym krokiem do wyjścia w towarzystwie Watanabe.

Fioletowowłosa kapłanka zwróciła twarz w stronę jej pani. Na twarzy malował jej się wilczy uśmieszek. „Hmm, czyżby Hosaka wpadła ci w oko, Erichi”. Zapytała zaczepnie.

„To nie tak. Ona tylko...” Odpowiedziała onieśmielona blondynka. Jej policzki oblał rumieniec.

„Tak, Erichi. Widzę, jak na nią tęskno patrzysz. Przez sześć lat naszej znajomości, ona pierwsza zakręciła ci w głowie”.

„... przypomina mi dawną... przyjaciółkę”. Dokończyła Ayase. Tak, Homura przypominała jej Kousakę Honokę. Co prawda, jej rysy były dojrzalsze, ale od tamtego czasu minęło...

„Przyjaciółkę?”. Zapytała żywo zainteresowana szamanka. „Nigdy mi o niej nie wspominałaś. Czyżby cię zdradziła z inną, iż do tej pory unikałaś tego tematu?”. Dokończyła zaczepnie.

„Ona... została stracona. Jej rodzice zostali posądzeni o wszęcie buntu przeciwko rodowi cesarskiemu. Za ten czyn, niemal cały klan Kousaka został skazany na śmierć. Honoka ratując życie następczyni tronu, jej wysokości Kirze no Tsubasie, uzyskała wdzięczność dworu. Przyjmując swą karę bez oporu, poprosiła za pośrednictwem księżniczki Kiry no Tsubasy o zamianę kary śmierci na zesłanie dla swej młodszej siostry do klasztoru w Narze”. Daimyo westchnęła ciężko. „Gdyby tylko wtedy wiedziała...”.

Nozomi otworzyła usta z niedowierzania. Jako członkini świata egzorcystów słyszała nazwisko Kousaka Honoka. Wszyscy słyszeli. Rudzielec był jedynym uczniem cesarskiej onmyoji, wielkiej Anju Yuuki. Niektórzy wręcz wierzyli, iż uczennica ma potencjał, aby przewyższyć mistrzynię, co wydawało się niepojęte. W końcu Anju była najpotężniejszą egzorcystką od przeszło czterech stuleci. „Przykro mi, Erichi. Nie chciałam sprawić ci przykrości”. Odparła cicho.

„Nie, Nozomi. Nie wiedziałaś. Zwyczajnie, tęsknię za nią”. Niebieskooka zaczęła łkać. Chwilę później, Toujou objęła ją.

* * *

Nad lasem szalała wichura z ulewą. Dwóm przemoczonym egzorcystkom zajęło przeszło półtorej godziny na namierzenie energii wampirzycy. Trop wiódł do starej i opustoszałej świątyni bogini Benzaiten. Homura rozejrzała się wokoło. Idealna na leże dla Oni, pomyślała. Kurosawa świetnie wybrała. Pół wieku wcześniej kompleks został poważnie uszkodzony przez trzęsienie ziemi.

„Jesteś pewna Hosaka, że ona jest tutaj?”. Szarowłosa adeptka nie była do końca przekonana.

„Zdecydowanie You, jesteśmy na miejscu”. Niebieskooka pogromczyni wyciągnęła dwa talizmany, po czym wypowiedziała inkantację, „Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryou!”. Następnie przyłożyła jeden z talizmanów do czoła Watanabe powodując, iż ta przejrzała ułudę wampirzycy.

Dla młodej szamanki, nagle objawienie się prawdziwej rzeczywistości był jak uderzenie pałką. W oczy rzucił jej się rozkładający się trup, którego jeszcze chwilę wcześniej nie widziała. Zaś do nozdrzy dotarł odór rozkładających się ciał. Już nie miała wątpliwości. Ni zwykły człowiek, ni zwierze, nie stworzyliby tak silnej iluzji. Do tego potrzebna była wielka moc, którą na tych ziemiach posiadała tylko Nozomi.

„Ruszajmy, You”. Powiedział rudzielec i udał się w kierunku wnętrza świątyni. Nagle jednak zamarł w bezruchu, kilka metrów przed wrotami.

„H-Hosaka?”.

W tej chwili z budowli zaczęły wysypywać się jęczące bestie, które kiedyś były ludźmi, a które poprzez wyssanie krwi, stały się niewolnikami wampirzycy. Większość z nich miała proste, często zniszczone szaty oraz narzędzia rolne w dłoniach. Część jednak była inna. Niektóre miały bogate odzienie i miecze, symbole klasy wojowniczek. Znalazły się też urzędniczka i uczona. Dia wyraźnie się nie hamowała i piła bez zahamowań.

Homura wyciągnęła pogromcę z pochwy i przygotowała się do rozprawy ze stworami gdy nagle znieruchomiała. Z katakumb świątyni wyczuła gasnącą energie ki, którą znała. Energię młodszej siostry Eri, Alisy. Była na krawędzi śmierci i Hosaka wiedziała, że bez pomocy stanie się kolejnym ghulem. „You”. Przełknęła ślinę. „Czy poradzisz sobie z nimi sama?”.

„Co, Hosaka?”. Odpowiedziała zaskoczona Watanabe.

„Muszę natychmiast zająć się Dią. Inaczej Alisa zginie. Dlatego pytam cię You, czy poradzisz sobie beze mnie?”.

„Adeptka rozejrzała się po ghulach. Było ich ze trzydzieści, jeśli nie więcej. Ale nie miała wyboru. Życie młodszej siostry jej pani było bezcenne. „Tak Hosaka, ruszaj”.

Wspomniana kobieta gdy tylko usłyszała potwierdzenie, wystrzeliła przed siebie. Sprawnie wymijała kolejne marionetki kyuketsuki, które próbowały niezgrabnie ją powstrzymać. Gdy była już niemal wewnątrz świątyni, dwa ghule zablokowały jej drogę. Jeden musiał niegdyś być samurajem, bowiem dzierżył miecz. Drugi z piłą w ręku, przypominał drwala. Oba sługusy wampirzycy próbowały niezgrabnie ją ciąć, a ona, nie miała czasu na zabawę. Wyciągnęła talizman, po czym zaczęła recytować słowa zaklęcia „Izayoi Higan No Mai!”. Chwilę później ostrze otoczył ogień, a sama Homura wykonała cięcie wokół własnej osi, chlastając i podpalając trzy ghule, w tym dwa blokujące jej wejście do budowli. Gdy palące się, jęczące truchła padły na ziemię, rudzielec mógł wreszcie ruszyć na spotkanie z Kurosawą. Na placu boju pozostała uczennica Nozomi.

You przymknęła oczy, wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Miała wokół siebie kilkudziesięciu oponentów. Byli oni co prawda wolni i pokraczni, ale wciąż niebezpieczni. Nielękający się ran i śmierci, wreszcie bezwzględnie posłuszni wampirzycy. Ona zaś, na swoje nieszczęście, posługiwała się elementem wody. Gdyby tylko była jak Homura egzorcystką ognia, to po prostu by je spaliła. Niestety los nie zawsze był łaskawy. Niebieskooka musiała sobie więc poradzić za pomocą miecza. Pierwsza była jakaś młoda chłopka z motyką. Nie zdążyła nawet się zamachnąć, gdy miko odwróciła się w jej stronę i silnym cięciem od dołu przepołowiła ją na dwoje. Następna była wojowniczka z mieczem, próbująca przebić jej serce. You sparowała cios, jednocześnie cofając się o krok, po czym ucięła jej głowę. Dwoje kolejnych posłała na ziemię silnym kopem z obrotu, po czym rozcięła czaszkę następnemu ghulowi z nożem. Watanabe po raz kolejny rozejrzała się i cmoknęła z dezaprobatą. To będzie długa przeprawa, pomyślała. Następnie wyciągnęła talizman i wyrecytowała „Hiten Shunkyaku, Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsu Ryo”. Poczuła, jak wodna mgiełka unosi się wokół jej ciała, w które wstąpiła nowa siła. Usłyszała nagle jęk za sobą, po czym bez chwili namysłu, wykonała kop w tył posyłając maszkarę dobre osiem metrów dalej w mur, o który żywy trup się roztrzaskał. „I o to chodzi!”. Powiedziała wyraźnie zadowolona, ruszając przeciwko kolejnym przeciwnikom.

Rudzielec wkroczył do ruin pustej świątyni, po czym rozejrzał się po zdemolowanej hali. Wszędzie leżały zniszczone sprzęty, posągi bóstw, dewocjonalia i deski z uszkodzonego chramu. Nie wyczuwała jednak niczyjej obecności, a tego, iż wampirzyca gdzieś tutaj jest, była bardziej niż pewna. W kończy ta wataha ghuli nie ruszyłaby przeciwko nim sama. Hosaka stanęła pośrodku tego bałaganu, złączyła ze sobą ręce z talizmanem wewnątrz z palcami środkowym i wskazującym ku górze intonując „Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryou”. Tak, jak na zewnątrz, tak i tu fasada ułudy opadła, odkrywając kości i truchła ludzi porozrzucane po posadce. Najważniejsze jednak były schody z prawej strony, prowadzące do katakumb. Kobieta podeszła do nich i spojrzała w dół, w ciemność. Wampiry widzą w ciemności, tak więc lochy pod świątynią były idealnym polem bitwy dla Kurosawy. A przynajmniej z normalnym przeciwnikiem. Ona jednak była weteranem, który od siedmiu już lat wędrował po kraju i walczył z demonami. Dzięki temu doświadczeniu, była gotowa. Niebieskooka wyciągnęła z sakwy flakon z jasną cieczą, którą jednym haustem wypiła. „Niedobre”, skrzywiła się, po czym ruszyła schodami w dół, widząc już wyraźnie w tym mroku.

Kika minut później była już na samym dole. W mijanych pomieszczeniach mijała katakumby w których znajdowały się kości okolicznych mieszkańców. Pogromczyni szła powoli i uważnie, dokładnie rozglądając się wokół siebie, czy przypadkiem nie jest to jakaś pułapka. Jak dotąd jednak, nic się nie wydarzyło. W końcu stanęła w dużej sali, w której znajdowały się posągi bogów i sarkofagi. Zapewne ważniejszych mniszek, szlachty i bogatych kupców z okolicznych ziem.

„Skończmy wreszcie tę grę w kotka i myszkę. Wyjdź że wreszcie, Dia!”. Krzyknęła. Wiedziała, iż wampirzyca jest tutaj. Czarnowłosa była potężna, ale nawet ona nie mogła całkowicie ukryć się przed kimś takim jak Hosaka, gdy już znała jej energię i była w trybie łowczyni.

„Moje gratulacje, egzorcystko. Doprawdy, niezwykle szybko udało ci się mnie znaleźć, nawet nie znając tych okolic”. Wampirzyca nagle jakby zmaterializowała się za onmyoji, klaskając jej z uznaniem.

„Szybka jest”, pomyślała niebieskooka, po czym spojrzała kyuketsuki w oczy. „Co wampir wyższy robi w takim miejscu jak to? Myślałam, że akurat wy staracie się dbać o dyskrecję a ty, ty robisz bałagan na dworze jednej z czołowych arystokratek w kraju i to pod nosem potężnej Toujou Nozomi. Jaki masz w tym cel?”.

„Hm, potężnej?”. Odparła z pogardą turkusowooka. „Gdyby była taka silna, to by mnie wykryła. Czyż nie?”. Uśmiechnęła się wyzywająco do rudzielca. „A może to ja jestem aż tak silna, hm?”. Rzuciła w powietrze pytanie, po czym znowu zniknęła, aby chwilę później znowu pojawić się za podróżniczką. Tym razem już blisko. Jedną ręką objęła ją w pasie, drugą łagodnie przyłożyła do policzka, choć długie, ostre pazury stanowiły niechybną groźbę. „I co teraz pogromczyni? Wygląda na to, iż znajdujesz się na mojej łasce?”. Wyszeptała przepełnionym erotyzmem tonem. „Nie martw się, nie zmienię cię w żywego trupa. Jesteś zbyt pociągająca, aby cię tak zmarnować. Wiem, iż jesteś dziewicą”. Dłoń wampirzycy przesunęła się z biodra w kierunku krocza Homury. „ Dam ci moją krew i razem będziemy przemierzać noc. Ty, ja i nasza piękna daimyo Eri”.

Na wspomnienie blondynki w onmyoji zagotowała się krew. Nie zamierzała pozwolić, aby jej przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa została skrzywdzona. Nie zastanawiając się, błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnęła talizman, recytując. „Izayoi Higan No Mai”. Po czym sięgnęła po sztylet, teraz oplatany ogniem. Jej ruchy przypominały ognisty taniec bogini Izayoi. I choć zdołała się wyrwać ze śmiercionośnego uścisku wampirzycy, to nic jej nie zrobiła.

„Imponujące. Choć w ten sposób nic mi nie zrobisz”. Rzekła Dia szczerząc się do niebieskookiej podróżniczki, choć pozorne rozbawienie nie sięgało jej turkusowych oczu, które teraz przeszywały ją lodem.

„To prawda”. Pomyślała Hosaka. „Jestem za wolna i jeśli nic z tym nie zrobię, niechybnie zginę”. Sięgnęła po kolejny talizman i wypowiedziała zaklęcie „Gaihou Goura, Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsu Ryou”.

Wampirzyca zareagowała ten ułamek sekundy zbyt wolno. Gdy dopadła pogromczyni, ta zakończyła już recytować zaklęcie i w ostatniej chwili uniknęła śmierci. Dia z niedowierzaniem patrzyła, jak jej oponentka z szybkością dorównującą niemal jej materializuje się kilka metrów obok niej. „Niemożliwe. Jestem najszybszym z wampirów...”. Wydukała tylko.

I owszem, jej szybkość była niesamowita. Rudzielec pierwszy raz spotkał kogoś, kto poruszałby się tak prędko. I choć uniknęła śmiertelnego ciosu, to Kurosawa lekko ją zadrasnęła. „Twa szybkość jest imponująca, przyznaję”. Powiedziała z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Lubiła wyzwania.

Na te słowa, Dia z okrzykiem wściekłości rzuciła się młodej onmyoji do gardła. I tym razem, ta zdążyła. Najpierw zablokowała pazury kyuketsuki mieczem, po czym używając talizmanu, przeszła do ofensywy. „Rekkuu Madam Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryou!”. Z ręki, w której trzymała talizman nagle buchnął ogień, podpalając czarnowłosą.

„Ughhhhh!”. Zawyła z bólu Kurosawa. Poparzenia choć nie śmiertelne, wciąż bolały.

„I jak, dalej chcesz przemienić mnie i Eri w twe towarzyszki?”. Rzekła z wyraźną satysfakcją Homura.

„Nie. Już nie. Wystarczy mi moja słodka Eri. Ty zaś, suko, wkrótce zmienisz się w ghula!”. Kończąc gniewnie, po raz kolejny uderzyła na Homurę. I tym razem nie miała wszakże szczęścia. Pogromczyni udało się odczytać ruchy wampirzycy. Uniknęła ciosu, po czym wyprowadziła własne cięcie, odcinając Kurosawie ramię.

„Ty dziwko!”. Wrzasnęła Dia.

„Hm, nie trafiłam”. Odpowiedział rudzielec, uśmiechając się niepewnie i głaszcząc tył głowy.

„Drwisz sobie ze mnie!”. Krzyknęła wściekła kyuketsuki. „Jestem dziewiątym, najpotężniejszym wampirem w kraju!”.

„Wow! A więc jest osiem jeszcze silniejszych!”. Odpowiedziała jej Hosaka, nie kryjąc podniecenia.

Dla czarnowłosej to było już za dużo. „Koniec zabawy”. Powiedziała tylko monotonnie, po czym zza sarkofagu wyszła postać. Nie był to jednak ghul, czy inny sługus, a młodsza siostra pani zamku.

„Alisa?”. Zdołała tylko powiedzieć młoda onmyoji, nim została niemal przecięta w pół. „A-Alisa!? C-co robisz?!”. Krzyknęła przerażona.

Blondynka nie zważała jednak na rozpaczliwe błagania młodej kobiety i dalej wyprowadzała cięcia. Jedno z nich nawet zraniło rudzielca w lewe ramie.

„I co teraz?”. Powiedziała drwiąco Dia. „Zabijesz młodszą siostrę Ayase Eri, czy zginiesz?”. Mówiąc to, wampirzyca nie hamowała już śmiechu.

Rudzielec spojrzał przed siebie. Po prawej miał wampirzycę, po lewej będącą w jej mocy młodą blondynkę. Zarówno Homura, jak i Kurosawa wiedziały, iż pogromczyni nie skrzywdzi blondynki. Zatem zostawało zabić wampirzycę. Tylko jak? Ta była niesamowicie szybka a i młodsza Ayase stanowiła problem. Hosaka zmrużyła oczy. Musi to załatwić szybko pomyślała. Wyciągnęła talizman i wymamrotała kolejne już zaklęcie „Onsatta Janouya Banja Bijaya. Zenhodama Sobabinou. Azakkissan Banbato Sowaka”. Na mieczu pojawiły się ogniste runy. Była gotowa. Głęboki wdech, wydech, po czym ruszyła. Jak przewidywała, Alisa pojawiła się na jej drodze. Homura jednak nie wdała się w walkę, a odskoczyła tylko w bok przyjmując lekkie cięcie po brzuchu.

„A więc zdecydowałaś się uderzyć. Chodź!”. Krzyknęła podniecona w oczekiwaniu na finale uderzenie Dia.

Onmyoji w ostatniej chwili uniknęła jej pazurów, odbijając w lewo i wbijając swój miecz w serce wampirzycy. W mgnieniu oka było po wszystkim.

„N-Niemożliwe!? B-Byle egzorcysta nie mógł mnie pokonać!”. Wycharczała Dia, po czym wybałuszyła oczy ze zdziwienia. Homura patrzyła na nią swym skupionym wzrokiem. Sęk w tym, iż te oczy zmieniły barwę. Nie były już niebieskie, a czerwone. „Kim ty u licha jesteś?”. Zapytała wiedząc, iż jej ciało rozpada się w proch.

„Nikim ważnym. Ot wędrowną egzorcystką”. Rudzielec zamilkł, po czym dodał. „Chodź niektórzy znają mnie pod dawnym imieniem, Kxxxxxa Hxxxxa.

Kurosawa Dia słysząc te imię zaniemówiła, po czym zaśmiała się ostatkiem sił. Kxxxxxa Hxxxxa, pomyślała. Przynajmniej jej przeciwnik był kimś. „To była dobra walka. Do zobaczenia w piek...”. Nie dokończyła, obracając się w popiół.

„Nie zamierzam się tam znaleźć”. Odparł tylko rudzielec, po czym wyciągnął z torby maść leczniczą i zaczął nią smarować rany. Następnie wypił eliksir wzmacniający oraz podał lekarstwo Alisie. Na koniec wziął młodą Ayase w ramiona ruszając ku wyjściu. Kryzys został zażegnany, pomyślała. Teraz czas zając się młodszą blondynką, która nie wyglądała najlepiej. Przemierzając mroczne korytarze świątynnych podziemi, rudzielec zastanawiał się na tym, co zaszło. Choć demon został pokonany, to z jakiegoś powodu wciąż odczuwał niepokój. Czyżby to tylko ta, nieprzyjemna noc? W końcu Tsuk...

„Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Hosaka”. Z zamyślań onmyoji wyrwały słowa młodszej pogromczyni. „Do tego uratowałaś młodą panią. Jesteś niesamowita”. Dokończyła, pełna uznania Watanabe.

„Dziękuję, You. Ty również świetnie się spisałaś. Pokonanie kilkudziesięciu przeciwników, nawet, gdy są to ghule to też niezły wyczyn. Nozomi będzie zadowolona”. Odparła radośnie Hosaka.

* * *

Gdy wróciły do posiadłości, szybko zorientowały się, iż w zamku panuje chaos. Większości wojowniczek nie było już w zamku, a służba latała tu i tam przestraszona. Powód tego musiał być oczywisty – zniknięcie młodej Ayase. Gdy więc egzorcystki powróciły z blondynką do rezydencji, Daimyo Ayase no Eri w asyście Toujou Nozomi, Takami Chiki i dwojga innych wojowniczek od razu wybiegła im na spotkanie.

„Nic jej nie jest?!”. Niemal krzyknęła zlękniona. „Gdzie ją znalazłyście?”.

„Została uprowadzona przez wampirzycę, szlachetna Ayase Eri”. Odpowiedziała swej pani siwowłosa.

„Zatem, skoro tu jesteście, możemy uznać, iż kyuketsuki obróciła się w proch?”. Tym razem zapytała miko. W jej głosie tym razem nie przebrzmiewał ten, zaczepny ton, a powaga.

„Tak, czcigodna Nozomi. Pokonałam Kurosawę Dia”. Odparła Homura.

Na te słowa, wszyscy się rozluźnili. Śmiertelne zagrożenie, które tej nocy odważyło się sięgnąć po istnienia Sonody Umi, Nishikino Maki i Ayase Alisy zniknęło.

„A ty You? Mam nadzieję, iż również miałaś swój udział w tym zwycięstwie?”. Zapytała zaczepnie fioletowowłosa.

„Oczywiście mistrzyni! Pokonałam kilkadziesiąt ghuli! Gdyby nie ja...”.

„Dziękuję ci!”. Nim Watanabe skończyła opowiadać o swoich wyczynach, pani zamku chwyciła dłonie rudzielca. „Nigdy nie zapomnę ci uratowania mojej siostry, Honoka”. Blondynka mówiąc to, spojrzała niższej dziewczynie w oczy wzrokiem pełnym czułości i tęsknoty.

„Szlachetna Ayase Eri, nazywam się Hosaka...”. Próbowała jeszcze onmyoji, ale została uciszona przez adresatkę jej słów palcem.

„Wiem, Hosaka, wiem. Zwyczajnie, tak bardzo przypominasz mi moją Honokę. Tak bardzo...”. Nim skończyła, przybyłe na miejsce sługi zabrały Alisę do sali leczniczej.

„Erichi”. Szepnęła miko. „Musimy iść, zbyt wiele osób może nas widzieć. Twoi krewni nie będą zadowoleni, gdy się dowiedzą, jak swobodnie zachowujesz się przy naszej nowej przyjaciółce.

„Nie dbam o nich”. Odparła cicho daimyo, głaszcząc wyraźnie rumieniącego się rudzielca po policzku.

„Niestety, to nie jest takie proste. W rodzie Ayase są tacy, którzy z chęcią odebraliby ci przywództwo nad klanem...”. Kontynuowała niezrażona kapłanka.

„Zatem chodźmy do moich komnat. Za uratowanie mej siostry, należy się nagroda”. Mówiąc to, blondynka nie spuszczała zdeterminowanego wzroku z Homury.

Kilka minut później grupa kobiet znalazła się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do komnat daimyo, przed którymi stały straże oraz dwie, wszystkim dobrze znajome postacie.

„Umi, Maki, dobrze was widzieć”. Rzekła wyraźnie zadowolona Nozomi. „Co was sprowadza tak  
późno w nocy?”.

„Szlachetna Eri”. Odezwała się niebieskowłosa, skłaniając się blondynce zgodnie z etykietą, po czym kontynuowała. „Wybacz mi, mój niegodny stan... ale muszę ci niezwłocznie przekazać wieści z cesarskiego...”. Nim dokończyła, zaniemówiła, jakby zobaczyła ducha. Te, jakkolwiek piorunujące wrażenie na cesarskim generale wywarła niebieskooka podróżniczka, która wyraźnie przypominała jej towarzyszkę z dzieciństwa. „Niemożliwe...”. Minęło siedem lat od jej śmierci, po czym jakby nigdy nic stała przed nią. „Hon,,,”.

„Homura Hosaka. Do usług, szlachetna, dzielna i lojalna, Sonodo Umi”. Weszła jej w słowo, uprzejmie się jej kłaniając.

Bursztynowooka arystokratka przygryzła wargę. No jasne, to nie mogła być ona. Choć wciąż, podobieństwo było uderzające.

„Czy coś się stało?”. Zapytała szkarłatnowłosa medyk. „Jeśli źle się czujesz...”.

„Nie, wszystko w porządku. Chodźmy. Muszę przekazać cesarski rozkaz”.

„Zatem, Maki, Umi, zapraszam do mych komnat”. Odpowiedziała daimyo.

Chwilę później siedem kobiet siedziało już przy stole suto zastawionym przekąskami i winem ryżowym, które pośpiesznie przyniosła służba.

„Jakie polecenia niesiesz, imperialny dowódco?”. Zapytała blondynka. Chodź ona i Umi były przyjaciółkami, to gdy w grę wchodziły sprawy oficjalne, zachowywały się zgodnie z etykietą.

„Jej cesarska wysokość, Kira no Tsubasa wzywa cię pani, abyś przybyła ze swymi wojskami do Nary, skąd armie cesarskie wyruszą przeciwko resztkom sił zbuntowanego klanu Nakasu”.

Wśród zebranych te rewelacje wywołały konsternację. Ród Nakasu bowiem został wytępiony sześć lat temu, wraz z przywódczynią i główną prowodyrką spisku na ówczesną cesarzową, Nakasu Kasumi.

„Ekspedycja karna przeciwko zniszczonemu wrogowi? To dopiero nowość!”. Odezwała się pewnie i szyderczo Takami.

„Zatem, wojsko wyruszy na północ przeciwko wytępionemu rodowi? Celem są plemiona Ainu? A może ktoś inny?”. Zapytała miko z ognikami w oczach.

„Wybacz, Nozomi, jestem tylko posłańcem”. Odpowiedziała jej gładko Sonoda.

„A zatem nic nie wiesz? Ty, jeden z czterech wielkich generałów Cesarstwa stacjonujący...”

Rozmowie przysłuchiwała się żywo zainteresowana Homura. Spisek rodu Nakasu, czy też intryga Nakasu Kasumi jak wielu mawiało, wpłynęła w sposób dramatyczny na życie jej i jej rodziny. Przez siedem lat żyła z dala od dworskich intryg i tarć o władzę. Ten jeden temat wszakże żywo ją interesował. Rudzielec tak się zasłuchał, iż nawet nie zauważył, iż przygląda jej się fioletowooka uczona. Nishikino Maki była świeżo upieczoną głową możnego rodu z Kobe. Wyniosła i opryskliwa, zawsze miała kłopoty z zawiązywaniem znajomości. Z niesforną onmyoji jednak, chciała się zaprzyjaźnić. Czemu? Sama do końca nie wiedziała. „Jak na zwykłą podróżniczkę, temat intryg dworskich wyjątkowo cię interesuje”. Powiedziała, badawczo jej się przyglądając i nakręcając włosy na palec. „A, może masz z tą historią coś wspólnego?”.

Słysząc te pytanie, Homura omal nie zakrztusiła się winem, które właśnie ochoczo piła. Dreszcz przeszedł przez jej ciało na myśl, iż ta kobieta mogła ją tak szybko i łatwo przejrzeć. „O-O czym ty mówisz, Maki?”. Zdołała wydukać krzywo uśmiechając się i gładząc tył głowy.

„Maki?”. Odpowiedziała na pozór niezadowolona kobieta.

W tej chwili zainteresowanie pozostałych kobiet w pomieszczeniu skupiło się na dwóje dziewczyn, które jak dotąd wydawały nie interesować się sprawami cesarskiego dworu.

Hosaka nie wiedząc, co robić, obrzuciła wzrokiem obszerną komnatę i ku swojemu zadowoleniu, dopatrzyła się Koto – instrumentu. „Co powiesz na piosenkę, Maki!?”. Powiedziała ożywionym, nienaturalnym głosem, po czym wzięła za rękę Nishikino w kierunku instrumentu. „Chodźmy!”.

„Cz-zekaj, nie zgodziłam się jeszcze!”. Próbowała Maki, ale na próżno. Bowiem już siedziała przed Koto, a niebieskooka dała jej pergamin z nutami.

„Zaczynajmy, Maki!”. Słysząc pierwsze akordy melodii, rudzielec zamknął oczy, po czym zaczął lekko kołysać się na boki śpiewając:

_Śmiech na błękitnym morzu_  
_Błękitne Morze się śmieje, fale przypływu płyną na obu brzegach_

_Dryfując wraz z falami, pamiętam tylko dzisiaj_  
_Błękitne niebo się śmieje, wzbierające fale ludzkich myśli są skomplikowane_

Przypomniała sobie te wszystkie beztroskie lata dzieciństwa, które spędziła ze swoją przyjaciółką, Sonodą Umi. Uśmiechnęła się radośnie, patrząc w jej piękne, bursztynowe oczy.

_Kto wygra, kto przegra, tylko Niebiosa wiedzą_  
_Rzeki i góry śmieją się, mglisty deszcz daleko jest_

_Ile spraw doczesnych w ludzkim społeczeństwie zatarły fale?_  
_Czysty wiatr śmieje się, nieoczekiwanie wywołując uczucie samotności_

W tym momencie, przypomniały jej się smutne chwile upadku jej znakomitego rodu, któremu ona sama, nie mogła zapobiec. Śmierć jej rodziców i innych krewnych, była dla niej początkiem dorosłości. Zbyt wczesnym, na który nie była zwyczajnie gotowa. Chodź wciąż się uśmiechała, był to już grymas smutku.

_Wielkoduszne uczucia wciąż pozostają_  
_Zwykli ludzie się śmieją,nigdy więcej samotności_

_Jednakże wielkoduszne uczucia we mnie wciąż śmieją się szaleńczo._

W tym momencie spojrzała na Eri, która ku jej zdziwieniu, przypatrywała się jej w skupieniu. Widząc jej piękne, niebieskie oczy, śliczne blond włosy ze zjawiskową urodą, godną bogini, ledwie potrafiła się hamować, aby nie wyznać jej, co od dawna do niej czuła. Chodź minęło już siedem lat, jej uczucia zamiast wyblaknąć i przeminąć, zaledwie w ciągu jednej nocy spotęgowały się. Jej mistrzyni miała rację, gdy tamtego pamiętnego, sierpniowego wieczoru z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem powiedziała jej, iż Ayase Eri jest jej przeznaczeniem. Wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiała swoich uczuć do końca. Teraz było inaczej.

„Naprawdę piękna piosenka, Hosaka!”. Pochwaliła egzorcystkę You.

„Zaiste. Nie tylko piękna, ale i wielce wymowna”. Dodała Nozomi, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy błądząc wzrokiem pomiędzy wyraźnie speszoną Sonodą i zadowoloną Ayase.

„Skoro już mamy za sobą część oficjalną i piosenkę”. Rzuciła ostre spojrzenie rudzielcowi Nishikino, to może wreszcie dowiemy się szczegółów na temat tego kyuketsuki?”.

Wszystkie pary oczów skupiły się na Hosace i You, które to miały wątpliwą przyjemność rozprawy z wampirzycą.

„No więc, kyuketsuki zgładziła Kurosawę Dia, po czym przyjęła jej postać, aby następnie dobrać się do szlachetnej Eri”. Odrzekła pogromczyni.

„W takim wypadku czemu ugryzła mnie i Umi?”. Zdziwiła się Maki.

„Dzisiejsza noc jest szczególna. Czerwony księżyc doprowadza Oni i Youkai do szaleństwa. Zapewne dlatego instynkt wziął górę i targnęła się na was”. Tum razem odpowiedziała Toujou.

„To brzmi logicznie”. Przytaknęła Umi.

„Czy aby na pewno? Czy tylko tego chciała, naszej krwi?”. Drążyła temat Nishikino.

„Co sugerujesz, Maki?”. Dopytała zaciekawiona Ayase.

„A jeśli to nie był zwykły szał, a skalkulowana akcja? Jeśli atak na nas i porwanie Alisy miały doprowadzić do konkretnych działań?”.

„Jakich?”. Odpowiedziała zaciekawiona, siwowłosa pogromczyni.

„Wyruszenie większości garnizonu wraz z Nozomi i You w pościg za niebezpieczną wampirzycą”. Dokończyła Maki, wyraźnie zadowolona ze swojej dedukcji.

„Ale szlachetna Nishikino Maki, przecież w pościg wyruszyłam ja i Hosaka...”. Rzekła zbita z tropu You.

„Istotnie. Kyuketsuki nie wzięła pod uwagę faktu, iż nasz rudowłosy gość jest również doskonałym onmyoji. Z tego powodu ich plan posypał się”. Stwierdziła z satysfakcją szkarłatnowłosa, wpatrując się dociekliwie w Homure.

„Ich? Znaczy się jest ktoś jeszcze?!”. Niemal wrzasnęła pobudzona Chika. „W takim wypadku, musimy natychmiast...”.

„Pytanie, kto, lub co współpracowało z Kurosawą”. Rzekła Eri.

„Tym nie musisz się przejmować, Erichi. Wspólnie z Hosaką i You zajmiemy się tym. Za chwilę odprawimy rytuały, a wtedy odnajdziemy źródło zła i je zniszczymy”. Powiedziała poważnie Toujou.

„To nie będzie takie proste...”

Dyskusję zebranych w komnacie kobiet przerwały krzyki i odgłosy walki wartowniczek strzegących drzwi do sali. Trwało to krótką chwilę, po czym wszystko ucichło. Następnie wrota otworzyła dobrze wszystkim znana sługa. Miała ciemnoniebieskie włosy i oczy. „Nie musicie tracić czasu na szukanie mnie, oto jestem”. Powiedziała tonem pewnym siebie, przepełnionym drwiną.

„Asaka Karin”. Zdążyła tylko odpowiedzieć zdziwiona daimyo.

„Zgadza się, szlachetna Ayase Eri, to ja we własnej osobie”. Sługa wyszczerzyła się bezczelnie, kłaniając się drwiąco swej pani.

„Co to ma znaczyć? Co z moimi ludźmi?!”. Krzyknęła stojąca już na równych nogach i z wyciągniętą kataną Takami.

„Ach, te dwie? Jak na straż przyboczną były wyjątkowo słabe”. Zaśmiała się głośno Asaka.

„Zabiję cię!”. Wrzasnął karmazynowooki dowódca straży, gotowy do natarcia na Karin. Został jednak powstrzymany przez miko.

„Dlaczego nam się ujawniłaś? Skoro wiedziałaś, że zaczniemy cię szukać, mogłaś zwyczajnie umknąć. W pojedynkę nie dasz rady trzem egzorcystkom. A może bardziej boisz się powrotu i tego, co cię spotka za nie wykonanie zadania?”. Tym razem, to Nozomi uśmiechnęła się zaczepnie.

„Jak zwykle celnie, czcigodna kapłanko Toujou. Bez głowy Ayase, nie ma dla mnie powrotu. Gdybyś tylko ciągle nie towarzyszyła daimyo, już dawno bym wykonała zadanie. A tak byłam zmuszona nawet zawrzeć sojusz z tą wampirzycą, która zakochała się w blondynie. Ostatecznie nawet ona okazała się bezużyteczna”. Burknęła Karin.

„To nie trzyma się kupy. Skoro Kurosawa chciała E ri dla siebie, to czemu zgodziła się na współpracę z tobą? Zwiodłaś ją?”. Tym razem do rozmowy włączyła się Nishikino.

„Nie musiałam zginąć. Wystarczyłoby, abym znikła. A będąc w mocy kyuketsuki o to byłoby łatwo”. Powiedziała cicho Eri.

„Blisko”. Odpowiedziała zadowolona sługa. „Ale teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. Sprawa się wydała. Zostaje mi tylko cię zabić!”.

„You, Nozomi, zajmijcie się ochroną Eri, Umi, Maki i Chiki. Ja rozprawię się z tą zabójczynią”. Rzekła zdecydowanie Homura, stając pomiędzy kobietą, a jej towarzyszkami.

„Chwila, ja również jestem wojowniczką! Jako generał cesarskiej armii nie zamierzam chować się za czyimiś plecami”. Mówiąc to, Sonoda wyciągnęła własną katanę i skierowała ją w stronę niebieskowłosej przeciwniczki.

„Umi, to nie jest...”

„Naprawdę myślisz, że nie byłam przygotowana na problemy?”. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła talizman zapisany krwią, z którego biła mroczna energia ki, po czym zaczęła intonować, „Ahariya Asobasenu Asakurani Kagare No Ookami Orimase Shimase!”. Za szamanką nagle ukazała się mgła z której wyłoniła się kilkumetrowa bestia o żółtych ślepiach, ognistych rogach i łańcuchach oplatających jej ciało, na końcach których, znajdowały się ogromne, żelazne kule. „Onryoki, zabij je!”. Asaka wydała rozkaz bestii, która z rykiem uderzyła w kierunku grupy kobiet. „Teraz możemy się spokojnie zając sobą, Hosaka”. Dokończyła, skrzywiając głowę z upiornym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź rudzielca, lewą ręką sięgnęła po kolejny talizman, a prawą skierowała dwa palce ku górze, recytując, „Gaihou Goura, Kyuu Nyo Ritsu Ryou!”. Po czym wyciągnęła zza pleców dwie bronie, które niewprawnemu wojownikowi przypominały sierpy. Dla wtajemniczonych wszakże było wiadomym, iż były to bronie wojowników cienia – Kamy.

„A więc jesteś onmyoji mroku”. Homura spojrzała skupionym wzrokiem na oponentkę. Jej postawa mówiła jej, iż Asaka Karin została wyszkolona przez kogoś potężnego i że nie można brać jej lekko.

„ Onmyoji mroku?”. Odpowiedziała niemal z pogardą. „To my jesteśmy prawdziwymi egzorcystami! Naszym celem jest opanowanie energii Jing i Jang. Zjednoczenie tego co ludzkie i demoniczne. Tylko wtedy staniemy się niezwyciężone!”. Zakończyła z dumą niebieskooka.

„Oddanie się Oni to nie dowód potęgi, a świadectwo upadku”. Odparła z pełnym przekonaniem Homura. „Żal mi was”.

„Co ktoś taki jak ty może wiedzieć?! Zwykła włóczęga z odrobiną mocy. Nigdy nie osiągniesz naszego poziomu”. Odburknęła gniewnie wiedźma, po czym wystrzeliła do przodu w kierunku niebieskookiej. Była strasznie szybka dzięki zaklęciu i niemal ścięła rudzielcowi głowę jednym cięciem Kamy. Ta jednak zdołała umknąć przed ciosem praktycznie padając na ziemię.

Gdy Hosaka wróciła do pozycji stojącej, zauważyła, iż szamanka mroku nie atakuje jej, a używając zaklęcia, kieruje się w stronę Watanabe i Toujou walczących z Onryoki.

„Oboro Renge Henbei Hien No Kata”. Kończąc inkantację, wykonała cięcie w poprzek ręką z talizmanem z której wystrzeliła fala naładowana energią. Chwilę później, You padła na ziemię rażona niczym pierunem, trzęsąc się konwulsyjnie. „Jednej z głowy. Teraz, gdy miko jest uwikłana w walkę z Oni i nikt nie broni daimyo, czas zabić Ayase...”. Rzekła do siebie pewnym głosem Karin.

Rudzielec nie miał chwili do stracenia, wyciągnął talizman i wyrecytował „Sairan Senkan Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsu Ryou. Saigan Shishi Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsu Ryou”.

Asaka skupiła swoją energię, po czym wykonała kolejne magiczne cięcie w stronę blondynki. Co prawda, Takami zasłoniła ją własnym ciałem, ale dla jej magi nie miało to znaczenia. Ot zabije dwie za jednym zamachem. A przynajmniej tak myślała. Nim zaklęcie uderzyło, wokół grupy arystokratek pojawił się ognisty okrąg, który rozproszył elektryczne zaklęcie. Karin odwróciła się i spojrzała lodowatym wzrokiem w oczy Homury.

„Mówiłaś, że dzięki mrocznej energii ki staniesz się niezwyciężona, a tymczasem nie jesteś w stanie przełamać mej, ognistej tarczy. Żal mi ciebie...”.

„Zamknij się Hosaka. Stul pysk zdziro! Wykrzyczała wściekłe Asaka, po czym błyskawicznie ruszyła w stronę Homury. Skoro jej cel jest chroniony przez tę ognistą barierę, to wystarczy zabić źródło zaklęcia, aby to zniknęło. Proste i efektywne pomyślała.

Będąc na metr od oponentki, kobieta wykonała zamaszyste uderzenie z góry na głowę rudzielca, które zostało jednak łatwo sparowane przez Hosakę jej mieczem, którym ta następnie wykonała błyskawiczną kontrę tnąc od prawej. Przejście z kontry do kontrataku było tak płynne i szybkie, że o mało co, Karin nie została przecięta w pół. Zablokowała jednak ten atak drugą kamą, po czym znowu spróbowała ciąć przeciwniczkę, tym razem od dołu, z lewej strony. Homura zareagowała błyskawicznie uskakując w prawo i koziołkując, by jak uznała Karin, nabrać dystansu. Myliła się jednak. Bowiem rudzielec wykonując unik, wyciągnął lewą ręką talizman. „Rekku Hadam Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryou!”. Gdy w końcu skończył kozła klęcząc na jednym kolanie, był już gotowy do magicznego ataku. Z wyciągniętej ręki buchnął ognisty strumień. Asaka zareagowała błyskawicznie zaklęciem ochronnym. Zdążyła, ale stało się coś dziwnego. Ogień Hosaki przełamał bowiem jej barierę, która przecież została spisana krwią niewinnych i powinna chronić nawet przed atakami najpotężniejszych onmyoji. Gdyby nie uświęcone amulety i szaty od jej mistrzyni, z pewnością byłaby już martwa.

Spojrzała skupionym, dociekliwym wzrokiem na niebieskookiego rudzielca. W jej głosie i gestach nie było już ani krzty tej buty i drwiny, z którymi to wchodziła do tych komnat. „Nie jesteś zwykłą przybłędą. Ta moc, która w tobie drzemie. Taka siła przewyższa nawet najpotężniejszych egzorcystów. Tylku kilku na tym świecie mogłoby z taką łatwością mnie dosięgnąć”. Karin przyglądała się przeciwniczce, wokół której tańczyły płomienie. Taka manifestacja bez zaklęć uwalniających przekraczała jej możliwości. Przełknęła ślinę, próbując zdławić uczucie, które najłatwiej można by nazwać strachem. „Podaj mi swe prawdziwe imię, natychmiast!”.

„Hosaka zawahała się. Nie lękała się tego, co może jej zrobić przeciwniczka, a reakcji blondwłosej daimyo. Co zrobi Eri, gdy pozna jej prawdziwe imię? Czy przyjmie ją z utęsknieniem? A może gniewem? Choć było to irracjonalne, to świadomość odrzucenia napawała ją większym lękiem niż wróg. Wreszcie się zdecydowała, wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym rzekła „Jestem uczennicą wielce czcigodnej Anju no Yuuki. Zwę się Kousaka Honoka”.

Te jedno wyznanie wprawiło część zebranych w osłupienie. Dla Nozomi był to uśmiech losu. Choć osobiście nie znała wcześniej tej dziewczyny, to wiedziała, iż to, że przeżyła jest wolą Bogów. Kousaka pomoże im w walce z mrocznymi mocami, które w ostatnich miesiącach wzbierały na sile. Wreszcie, ukoi ból swej pani i przyjaciółki Eri. Umi ta wiadomość dosłownie zamurowała. Choć widziała podobieństwo fizyczne i pewne zbieżności charakteru Hosaki i Honoki, to jako osoba twardo stąpająca po ziemi nie robiła sobie nadziei. Teraz zaś, targały nią skrajne emocje. Ulga mieszała się z gniewem. Nie wiedziała, czy chce objąć dawno nie widzianą przyjaciółkę w ramiona, czy też jej przywalić za te wszystkie lata bez słowa. Eri była wzruszona. Nawet, jeśli miała za złe jej ukochanej przyjaciółce to, iż nie powiedziała jej, że żyje, to była szczęśliwa, iż wreszcie będą razem. Bo tym razem już jej nie pozwoli zniknąć z jej życia. Ostatnią, która zareagowała na imię, była sama Asaka. Nie czuła ulgi, ni gniewu. Nie mała bowiem jakichkolwiek wspomnień związanych z tą dziewczyną. Czuła podniecenie i euforię. Jej mistrzyni mówiła jej kiedyś, że pewnego dnia Kousaka stanie na ich drodze, a ta, która ją zgładzi, znajdzie się na szczycie. Dla Karin nie miał już znaczenia wcześniejszy strach przed rudzielcem. Teraz, albo nigdy. Wszystko, albo nic.

„Ha, ha, ha, hahahahaha!”. Szamanka mroku zaniosła się histerycznym śmiechem, budząc dyskomfort u wszystkich. „Ty jesteś Kousaka Honoka? Naprawdę!? Nie wierzę w swe szczęście! Gdy cię zabiję, stanę się legendą”.

Honoka chciała jej odpowiedzieć, ale nie miała już na to czasu. Nadszedł czas na rostrzygnięcia.  
Obie wyciągnęły talizmany i zaczęły recytować:

„Banma Choubuku Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsu. Gaihou Goura, Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsu Ryou!”. W tej chwili w Karin pojawiła się nowa, potężna siła. Oczy kobiety zmieniły się na kolor żółty, a wokół ciała zaczęły tańczyć błyskawice. „I co teraz, Kousaka?! Z mocą tego oni poślę cię do piekła, hahaha!”.

„Onsatta Janouya Banji Bijaya. Zenhodama Sobabinou. Azakkissan Banbato Sowaka”. Na pogromcy Kousaki rozjarzyły się ogniste runy, a samo ostrze pokryło się żywym ogniem. Energia ki i płomienie jeszcze bardziej zgęstniały wokół Honoki, a jej oczy zmieniły barwę na kolor czerwieni. W tej chwili egzorcystka ruszyła do przodu, sprawnie unikając grzmotów Asaki. Każdy z nich był na tyle potężny, aby zabić z miejsca, przełamując wszelkie zaklęcia ochronne i talizmany. Kousaka jednak poruszała się z niesamowitą gracją.

„Gińże wreszcie!”, krzyknęła Karin, po czym uderzyła w oponentkę najsilniejszym z dotychczasowych ataków. O dziwo, tym razem Honoka nie zrobiła uniku. „Izayoi Higan No Mai”. Wyrecytowała ze spokojem, po czym odbiła potężne zaklęcie w sufit, robiąc wielką dziurę w dachu.

Asaka patrzyła na tą scenę z niedowierzaniem i zrezdziała już, iż nie może jej pokonać. Powinna to zrozumieć już wcześniej, gdy ta ujawniła swą tożsamość. W końcu nie bez powodu jej mistrzyni widziała Kousakę za głównego wroga na równi z Anju. Ona jednak dała uwieść się dumie i teraz za to płaciła. Wykonała jeszcze kilka uderzeń magicznych, a gdy Honoka i ich uniknęła, uderzyła naładowanymi mocą ki kamami w przeciwniczkę. Na nic to się jednak zdało. Jedną kamę Kousaka sparowała mieczem, a drugą zablokowała. Na wyprowadzienie kolejnego ciosu, szamance mroku po prostu zabrakło czasu.

„Juusou Onmyou Jutsu Shiki, Kin;u Kourinfu”. Honoka wypowiedziała ostatnie zaklęcie, trzymając w lewej ręce talizman, po czym w Asakę uderzyło zaklęcie. Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła oczy ze zdziwienie. Czyżby to był ognisty ptak pomyślała? Niemożliwe. Ona nie może być... chciała zapytać, ale zamiast słów, z jej ust buchła krew, po czym zwaliła się na podłogę. To był koniec. Jej życie dobiegało końca, a ona nie mogła nawet dowiedzieć się, czy to faktycznie było to, o czym myślała. Chwilę później wyzionęła ducha.

Gdy tylko rudzielec upewnił się, że to koniec ściągnął ognistą barierę wokół arystokratek i odetchnął głęboko. Przez chwilę było, o ironio gorąco i bała się, że Eri, Umi i reszcie kobiet stanie się krzywka. Udało się jednak. Teraz zostało już tylko wytłumaczyć się. No właśnie, tylko, pomyślała. Co im powie po tym wszystkim? Nie była dobrym mówcą, a za chwilę...

„Honoka!”. Zaczyna się, pomyślała. Na pierwszy ogień poszła jej przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, Umi. Kobieta miała łzy w oczach, znaczy dobry znak, pomyślała. Myliła się oczywiście, bowiem niebieskowłosa zdzieliła ją pięścią w twarz. Nim upadła zamroczona, znalazła się jednak w jej ramionach. „Dlaczego Honoka? Dlaczego się do mnie nie odezwałaś!? Siedem lat. Siedem długich lat rozpaczałam za tobą, a ty jakby nigdy nic szlajałaś się po kraju!”. Sonoda wyraźnie była załamana i Honoka uznała, iż musi jej wytłumaczyć powody swego ukrywania się. „Nie mogłam Umi. Gdyby to się wydało na dworze, cesarzowa musiałaby wysłać za mną pościg. Musiałabym uciekać, walczyć, zabijać. A ty, moja słodka Umi, byłabyś moim wrogiem. Nie mogłam do tego dopuścić. Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważna”. Sonoda płakała, najwyraźniej ze szczęścia. Co Prawda rudzielca bolała szczęka, ale to niewielka cena za rozwiązanie potencjalnej awantury z przyjaciółką.

„Czy z tego powodu również nie odezwałaś się do mnie?”. Ten głos należał do Ayase.

„Tak Eri. Ja...”. Zawahała się. W tej chwili Umi odeszła na bok, najwyraźniej przeczuwając, iż ta dwójka ma sobie znacznie więcej do wyjaśnienia.

„Naprawdę myślałaś, że ruszyłabym za tobą w pościg? Za moją najdroższą przyjaciółką? Za...”. W tym momencie głos się jej załamał. Młoda daimyo zaczęła rzewnie płakać.

„Eri!”. Honoka z miejsca objęła wyższą kobietę. „Gdybyś odmówiła, ciebie również czekałaby śmierć. Dla mnie to było nie do zaakceptowania ja...”. Rudzielec zarumienił się. Teraz, albo nigdy.

„I myślisz, że...”. Eri nie dokończyła. Ku jej zdziwieniu i wyraźnemu zadowoleniu, została bowiem pocałowana przez Honokę. W jednej chwili cała frustracja i złość z niej wyparowała. Teraz liczyła się tylko ta chwila. Na dalszy ciąg tej rozmowy, przyjdzie czas. Teraz jednak, odwzajemniła pocałunek.

„Wygląda na to, iż nasza pani spędzi ten wieczór wyjątkowo czule”. Podsumowała całą sytuację Nozomi. „Nie uważacie, dziewczyny?”. Zapytała zebrane z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. Lubiła się droczyć zarówno z Eri, jak i resztą znajomych.

„To b-bezwstydne!”. Odparła Umi. Chika z kolei patrzyła z zazdrością na scenę przedłużającego się, namiętnego pocałunku. You tylko szalenie rumieniła się. Wszystkie te reakcje, szczerze rozbawiły miko.

„Widzę, iż przypadł ci do gustu finał tego dramatu, czcigodna Nozomi”.

Słysząc nowy, wyraźnie rozbawiony głos, wszystkie arystokratki spojrzały w stronę jego źródła, dziury w dachu. W promieniach księżyca na belce siedziała kobieta z wachlarzem w ręku, za którego na zebranych spoglądały bystre fioletowe oczy.

„Wielce czcigodna Anju Yuuki...”.

„Mistrzyni!”.

Powiedziały jednocześnie Nozomi i Honoka.

Witaj moja, wiecznie roztrzepana uczennico. I ciebie, czcigodna Nozomi”. Odrzekła nadworna mistrzyni cesarzowej Kiry no Tsubasy, Anju Yuuki. Choć była najpotężniejszym onmyoji ostatnich stuleci, to teraz zaczepnie się uśmiechała, onieśmielając nawet Toujou.

„Wielce Czcigodna Anjou Yuuki, czym możemy zawdzięczać wizytę cesarskiej mistrzyni w naszych progach?”. Zapytała wreszcie Eri.

„Układ gwiazd powiedział mi, iż dzisiejszej nocy w zamku Himeji dojdzie do arcyciekawych wydarzeń. Dlatego też, jestem. Chciałam to zobaczyć na własne oczy i jestem bardziej niż zadowolona. Honoka, ma najdroższa uczennico, świetnie się spisałaś. A i nagrodę otrzymałaś sprawiedliwą”.

Rudzielec na te jawnie droczenie się odpowiedział jedynie jeszcze mocniejszym wtuleniem się w ramiona blondynki. Kousaka chciała w ten sposób zyskać czas na ułożenie odpowiedzi, właściwie prośby do swej nauczycielki, aby nie wydawała jej dworowi. Yuuki wszakże uprzedziła ją.

„Oj, Honoka. Co my z tobą zrobimy? Nie jesteś ścigana już od sześciu lat. Po tym, gdy odkryliśmy, że za spiskiem stała Ayumu Uehara, ród Kousaka został oczyszczony z zarzutów”. Rzekła tym razem poważnie Anju. Na te słowa, rudzielec niemal padł z wrażenia. „Wiedziałabyś o tym, gdybyś nie chowała się na głębokiej prowincji”.

Honoka popatrzyła po zebranych. Wszystkie kobiety kolejno skinęły na znak potwierdzenia. Wreszcie nie była już zbiegiem.

„Skoro już wiesz o ułaskawieniu, to proszę”. Anju przekazała Kousace list za pośrednictwem swego Shikigami - białego Kitsune. Nim zaś sama zainteresowana zdążyła zapytać co to, Yuuki dodała. „To zaproszenie na cesarski dwór. Już czas, abyś objęła należne ci miejsce w stolicy. Twoja siostra zapewne nie będzie mogła się doczekać, gdy jej powiem, że wracasz. Do zobaczenia, niesforna uczennico! Szlachetne panie”. Kończąc zdanie, Anju nagle znikła.

Zaś sama Honoka została z zaproszeniem i wrażeniami z całej nocy, zupełnie oszołomiona. Nie mogła uwierzyć, iż w zaledwie kilka godzin jej kilkuletnie problemy nagle rozwiązały się. Nie był to jednak koniec.

"Skoro już pozbyliśmy się nieproszonych gości, to już czas Honoka, abyś wszystko mi wyjaśniła". Powiedziała do rudzielca Eri, po czym chwyciła Honokę za dłoń i zaprowadziła ją do swej sypialni. Sprawy wielkiego świata mogły zaczekać. W końcu Ayase Eri i Kousaka Honoka czekały na tę noc przeszło siedem lat.

**Koniec ******

**Author's Note:**

> Czołem czytelniczko i czytelniku!
> 
> Jeżeli dobrnąłeś/aś do końca tej historii, to mam szczerą nadzieję, że Ci się podobała. Różni się ona od większości historii w fandomie Love Live, które zazwyczaj dzieją się w szkole. Ja chciałem uniknąć tego schematu. A, że lubię azjatycki folklor, to postawiłem na świat magii i mitologicznych stworzeń. 
> 
> Piosenka to swobodne tłumaczenie chińskiego utworu z filmu "Mistrzowie z klasztoru wek". Dlatego też, może wydawać się nieco dziwna, pozbawiona rytmu. Na żywo, brzmi ona jednak świetnie - polecam zapoznać się na tubie.
> 
> Pozdrawiam i mam nadzieję, do zobaczenia.


End file.
